


Rise after the fall

by IASFH (GJGSJN)



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mason Gooding, Mason Gooding Jr, Michael Cimino, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Andrew, Two Years Later, bottom!Victor, spit, top andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJGSJN/pseuds/IASFH
Summary: 2 years after the prom, as Andrew and Victor exit their graduation party single, they decide a good way to end the night.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Andrew Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Rise after the fall

Victor was walking down the steps of the school after graduating, the cold air of the evening hit him after partying in the large school hall. He took a breath seeing the bench he had once kissed Benji on and decided to reminisce by walking back over to it. He sat down and remembered the feeling he felt that night and how he never managed to recreate it once Benji moved away. He runs his delicate fingers along the cold bench before jerking his head back toward the school as the sounds of shouting echoes through the night.

Suddenly, Mia and Andrew emerge from the door of the school before Mia storms off and leaves Andrew standing alone at the door. Victor imagines he should probably turn away and mind his own business, he hadn't spoken to either of them in two years and as he was leaving school now he figured there was no need to start now. He began to reposition himself to turn away from Andrew, but he saw him kick the wall and decided that no matter their past, he shouldn't just leave Andrew to be alone. Plus he always did have a soft spot for Andrew. He took a deep breath before calling out to him and raising a hand with an awkward smile.

Before Victor could even take a breath Andrew was stood over him,  
"Mind if I sit down?" he said gesturing to the space next to Victor, he forgot how big Andrew was, suddenly feeling small sitting under him,  
"Yeah, of course," he replied after a short moment "You okay?" He asked trying to break the tension as he shuffled along the bench,  
"Did that look okay to you?" After a pause he exhaled explaining "She said she doesn't think it's gonna work outside of school. Its bullshit, she's not even willing to try." He slumps himself down next to Victor, his muscled legs spread wide and an arm resting along the top of the bench behind Victor's back.  
Victor doesn't know how to respond, he probably should've planned for this before calling him over, he cant say its going to be okay because it looks like it's not. Instead he opts to turn and face toward him and put his hand on Andrews thigh in an attempt to show some comfort. But when Andrew looks at him, he realises he probably shouldn't have done that. The pain in Andrew's eyes has suddenly been replaced by something else.

"Sorry, I er, I didn't mean that in... you know that kinda way I just was trying to-" Victor started as he removed his hand quickly from Andrews lap.  
Andrew just laughs to himself once before looking Victor in the eyes with a smirk replying  
"You know Victor if you wanted me that badly you could've just asked," Victor looked down at his own feet and forced out a laugh at what he assumed was just a joke from his old friend. But then he feels the arm that was behind him stroke down his side farthest from Andrew as he could feel Andrews presence begin to surround him and it was too late before he realised that Andrew had shuffled closer on the bench to him and his lips were nearly touching his ear as he whispered "And I never told you, you could take your hand off my leg... You wanted to comfort me, so comfort me." Just then Victor felt teeth nibble against his ear as Andrew began to make his way down to Victor's neck, leaving a sloppy wet patch on his pulse point. Victor exhaled heavily thinking things through, what if someone saw? They were right at the exit, anyone could walk out and see them or worse, Mia could return, but none of this could prevent the subtle quiver that escaped his lips when Andrew sucked slightly on his neck, running his tongue over it afterwards.

"Andrew, we should stop, I mean anyone could see us at any minute." Victor weakly protests.  
To Victor's surprise Andrew does stop, and he takes Victor's face in his hands that could probably crush him. He rests his forehead against the smaller boy saying,  
"Tell me you don't want this, tell me you want me to stop. Tell me you don't want me to fuck your brains out and that you haven't been dreaming of that happening ever since you stepped foot in this school. Say that and I'll walk outta here right now and won't look back." Andrew had given him a final choice and he knew which option he wanted... needed to choose.  
"No... please, don't stop." Victor managed to stutter out, not daring to look Andrew in the eyes.  
"Not good enough," Andrew said quickly, "Look at me, I said look at me Victor. What do you want?"  
Victor slowly tears his eyes away from the ground to look at Andrew, his innocent eyes reflected in Andrews wild, animalistic ones.  
"You know what I want from you." Victor says softly.  
Andrew takes one of Victor's hands in his own but only to place it back on his thigh. When Victor takes a sharp inhale, Andrew slowly rubs Victor's hand up and down his thigh before bringing it in between his legs and onto his growing bulge. Victor can feel him and almost like an instinct he can't help, he squeezes slightly. Andrew's legs start to slowly shut as he groans slightly, his eyes shutting as his head falls back but not wanting to lose contact with Victor's face, he leans in more so he is groaning straight into Victor's mouth as he then says.  
"Tell me exactly Victor, tell me what you want me to do to you." Feeling each other's breath on thor skin,  
"Andrew..." Victor breathes out, "I want you to fuck me, I need it. I just want to make you feel better. Do what you want to me, I'll take it. I just want you."  
Andrew smiles rubbing Victors hand deeper into his hardening clothed dick before harshly smashing his lips against Victors. Victor has no option but to respond to it and open his mouth to allow Andrews tongue entrance inside him as Andrews other hand grips his hair to push him deeper into it.

Andrew breaks off the kiss and without saying a word, stands up and starts walking towards the side of the school, down a darkened path normally used as a fire exit alley. Victor, unsure of what to do, stays sitting for a moment, before following nervously but excitedly before they are deep enough down the alley for Andrew to pin him against the stone wall, pause a moment before attacking his lips once again. Victor wraps his arms around Andrew and kisses back hidden in the darkness of the alley. Andrew then turns them around so that his back against the wall and begins taking off his blazer jacket and untying his bow tie whilst Victor does the same. Before Andrew can begin taking his shirt off Victor has jumped back onto his lips and he starts kissing his neck whilst undoing Andrew's shirt buttons. Every time he manages to pop open a button he sinks lower down his body, all the while looking Andrew in the eyes as he feels him, grip his hair. 

Once all the buttons of his shirt are untied Victor licks up his body and takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling slightly as he works on taking off Andrews trousers. Andrew's breathing increased at the shock of Victor's need and so stands back against the wall and sees what he does next. Once the trousers are hanging around Andrews knees, Victor drops onto his knees and starts to lick his bulge through his underwear. Andrew is wearing tight boxer briefs that are stretching around him and they continue to stretch as Victor rubs on his dick through the thin material.  
“Fuck just take it out already.” Victor hears Andrew say from above and so does as he is told and pulls the underwear down his thighs, exposing Andrews thick dick in front of him.

As Victor stares at it for a moment he hears,  
“Yeah you like that, huh.” from above him before he sees Andrew drop a globe of spit onto his own dick to get it wet before he stroked it a few times himself in front of Victor's face. After a few seconds Andrew grabbed Victor by the chin to make him look up at him and said,  
“Hey, open up.” as he pushed the tip of his dick passed Victor's lips.  
Victor started to slowly move his way up and down about half way of Andrews dick whilst stroking the rest with a hand. His tongue grazed up the slit of the others’ dick and he heard a hiss come from above him as he felt his hair get pulled tighter. Although Andrew let Victor do what he wanted for a while, as he got hornier, he also wanted more control. And so he started to slowly thrust into Victor's mouth to see how he would react. It wasn't until Victor was nearly at the base of his dick when Andrew first quickly pulled out as the smaller boy gagged harshly.  
“Haha, you okay there?” Andrew laughed, but with some genuine concern,  
“Fuck yeah.” Victor responded, spitting what he had in his mouth onto Andrews dick and continuing to suck on it. The sloppy blowjob sent Andrew wild and so he took control of Victor's head and pushed him slowly down onto his dick repeating “breathe, breathe, that's it.” As he got Victor's nose to press against his body. As victor gagged his throat pulsed around Andrews dick making him let out a moan that was probably too loud for where they were before releasing him, sending Victor to the floor as spit drooled out of his mouth as he caught his breath.

“Come here.” Andrew said as he picked Victor up and got him to press his hands flat against the wall as he bent over. Andrew made quick work of pulling down Victors trousers and then underwear and gave his ass a quick smack which he followed up with a kiss. He stroked his dick from base to tip collecting the spit that was left on there until his hand was wet and he then placed that hand in between Victor's cheeks and touched his hole. When he felt Victor's body shake he smacked his ass again with a smile but started to push his long wet middle finger into Victor's hole. Victor moaned out as the ring of sensitive muscle was breached but after a few seconds began to back up onto it, using his hands as support. Andrew noticed this and so began to add a second finger into him, beginning to stretch him out. Whilst his two fingers were buried in Victor he then began to stretch them apart, scissoring his fingers to help widen victors hole. Victor took some deep breaths before Andrew pulled both fingers out of him.

“What the fuck? You can't stop now?” Victor argued as he opened his eyes to see Andrew picking up his jacket.  
“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it.” Andrew responded walking up to Victor to tower over him as he reaches around and smacks his ass harder than before.  
Victor lashes out and slaps Andrew's chest to push him but fails, Andrew retaliates by pushing Victor against the wall with his hand around his throat, squeezing at the sides slightly.  
“I’ll do what I want,” He whispered, “But just so you know, I was just getting this.” He said as he picked a bottle of lube out of his jacket pocket. He let go of Victor but noticed him smiling to himself, “You enjoy that you little slut?” He said coating three of his fingers in lube, “Enjoy my hand around your throat?” He said as he made Victor face the wall, he wrapped one hand around his throat, kicked Victor's legs apart with his foot and started to rub on his hole with his free hand.  
“Mmhmm,” Was all Victor could get out before he pushed three of his fingers into Victors hole, “Aaah… fuck Andrew.” Victor started moaning wilding as Andrew began spreading his fingers apart inside of him, one of them finding his prostate. His legs started to shake and his moans got louder so Andrew moved that hand that was on his throat to his mouth to quieten him.

After stretching Victor out, Andrew coats his own dick in lube, and stands behind his old friend before pushing himself all the way into his hole letting out an animalistic groan as he does with Victor's eyes rolling to the back of his head. He begins to slowly fuck his friend before he hears voices coming from near them. Andrew stops whilst buried inside of Victor and pushes them both flat against the wall, with Andrew buried deep inside him.  
“Shh, it's just people leaving the prom.” Andrew says as he covers Victor's mouth with his hand, they look to see some people leaving and getting into their cars as they are hidden in the darkness. Just then Andrew gets brave and still whilst pressed against Victor, he rolls his hips to fuck in and out of him slowly whilst they can see their classmates walk out of the school. Victor's head rolls onto Andrews shoulder as he can barely contain himself until they are all out of sight and ear shot.  
“That was risky.” Victor said looking back,  
“Shut up you loved it.” Andrew responded simply before fucking him again. This time he went at a much faster pace, knowing that Victor was now used to his size. He smacked Victor's ass again before Victor pulled off of him.  
“Whats up?” Andrew asked walking over to him,  
“I cant keep standing up, you're making them shake too much.” He complains.  
“Well if that's the only problem,” Andrew says as he picks up Victor saying, “Wrap them.” Victor does as he is told and wraps his legs around the taller man and Andrew leans him against the wall so he is being held up as Andrew manages to position himself against Victors hole and fuck him again, this time, face to face.

Andrew manages to take his hands from Victors back for one second as he rips open Victors shirt, Victor begins to complain before Andrew buries himself deep inside him and hits his prostate to shut him up. Victor has one hand hooked around Andrew's neck and the other makes its way to his own dick as he starts stroking it and moaning even more. The sounds of skin slapping skin beginning to echo around their school  
“Fuck Andrew I'm gonna cum.” Victor says as Andrew holds him up and fucks him harder and faster, gritting his teeth as he does. Andrew swats Victors hand away from his own dick and begins to stroke it himself which sends Victor over the edge as he shoots cum onto his own and Andrews chest and body and all over Andrews fingers where he is still stroking him. He moans loudly and Andrew begins to slow down as he sees Victors cum everywhere. He takes his cum coated fingers and pushes them into Victor's mouth as he deepthroats them, swallowing himself.

Andrew begins moaning and cant hold Victor up anymore and so Victor gets off him and drops to his knees in time to catch Andrew cum in his mouth, mixing with his own as some of Andrews cum drips onto his Chest. Andrew roars out as he shoots into Victor's mouth before collapsing to his knees as well. Face to face with Victor he smiles, seeing his cum on Victor's chest and some on his cheek so he bends down to lick it up and then kiss Victor again, mixing their juices together as they finally come down from their high.

They get dressed in silence and Victor suddenly feels awkward.  
“Did you er… like that?” He said trying to break the tension,  
Andrew doesn't say anything until he starts to leave and calls back,  
“I'll call you.”


End file.
